


Art for the Holiday Fic "half-forgotten faces and friends we used to know"

by Doomkitty25



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomkitty25/pseuds/Doomkitty25
Summary: My illustrations for the awesome Hallmark inspired fic half-forgotten faces and friends we used to know, based on The Christmas Secret movie 😍
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 18
Collections: Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza





	Art for the Holiday Fic "half-forgotten faces and friends we used to know"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [half-forgotten faces and friends we used to know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007146) by [JustAFrailHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrailHuman/pseuds/JustAFrailHuman). 



Quentin is speaking to his awful inlaws when Eliot sees him across the room :)

Christmas Joy. Quentin and Eliot playing with one of the kiddos.


End file.
